


A Trip

by youneedausernamehere



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youneedausernamehere/pseuds/youneedausernamehere
Summary: Written 4 years ago. A small piece of nothing for myself. Maybe inspired by a dream or an idea appeared, can't remember. Not very interesting but I decide to post it anyway. Cheers.





	A Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Not native. Sorry about all the misuses and mistakes.

A young man in crimson tracksuit appeared on the snow covered doorstep. Apparently, he didn’t have any clue of the password to enter the house, and the safeguard system finally rang after he tried several times.

Wojciech Szczesny almost slept over his dinner in the armchair, but the strange beeps outside kept him from a nap. He unwillingly left his chair to press a red button on the wall.

“Brass monkey weather!” Someone let out a cry.  
“Calum?” Szczesny was surprised.  
"C...Can't you move a l...little faster?" The nearly frozen man shivered.  
“Where’s your thermo suits?”  
“Forgotten. I was in a hurry.”  
“No need being that hurry, my place isn’t hell," Szczesny rolled his eyes. "So little Chambo, tell me your stupid problem."  
"Fuck off," Calum Chambers was impatient. "Archie is here, on Planet X."  
"What Archie? We don't know any Archie at all."  
"I should've said Archie WILSHERE."  
Szczesny choked. "You didn't say Wilshere, did you?"  
"Sure I did, brother." Chambers spared a mocking smile.  
"God damn it."  
"We are leaving, Wojciech. To another planet." whispered Chambers.  
"Why? You are leaving, I'm not."  
"Are you crazy?! He is an assassin!"  
"So what! I'm a gunner. Once a gunner, always a gunner. I'm not scared."  
"Stop saying that damn Arsenal slogan!" Chambers was nearly driven crazy. "He is one of the best assassins on this planet, and you are nobody, playing with your toy gun."  
"Hey!"  
"What, that's true!"  
"You want my laser cut you in half?"  
"Can’t wait, asshole."  
"Delilah cannot freak me out. Nor can her son." Szczesny walked towards his laser gun floating on an energized plate. He stretched his arm, fingers gently touched the weapon.  
"Shh! Why can’t you just be quiet? Pack your things and get out of here!" Chambers dragged Szczesny away from the installation, face pale with horror.  
“Delilah’s not You-Know-Who, Chambo. We can’t summon her by calling her name.”  
Chambers protested by silence.  
Szczesny sighed. "We will be back, yes?" It’s the first time Chambers see tears in Szczesny’s eyes, shining like crystal.  
"Just go!" Chambers dare not to see those eyes again. “I’ve checked. Planet Nora is on the other side of the galaxy, the very place. And the next shuttle to Nora is fifteen days from today.”

They barely carried anything with them when they stepped out of the house. Door closed behind them.

 

\---

 

The assassin boy had just arrived at this orb. Far away from those two guys.

The flying machine sent Archie Wilshere to the hotel he’d booked. He was ordered to pretend as a traveller, and act secretly. Archie put down his heavy bags, threw himself into the big soft bed lying in the center of the hotel room. His equipment buzzed for a while, and he didn’t react.

“Mr. Mourinho? Yeah. I’m on Planet X.” He spoke to the equipment, but was not going to call back. He definitely knew what his teacher would say. He was so busy enjoying his privacy that he didn’t want to talk anything about his mission. Then the small electronic device vanished in the quilt.  
And what mission? His mission now is to take a shower and have a good sleep.

The airport glowed in the dark, like a silver bird ready to fly into the sky. Space shuttles lay quietly in the tarmac outside it. Chambers and Szczesny rushed to the airport counter for permission.

“Two tickets to Planet Nora,” said Chambers, out of breath.  
“For a warm Christmas?” The woman there smiled.  
“Yes.” Chambers answered instantly. He started to search for things they need in his package.  
“How wise. It’s always freezing here in winter.”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay gentlemen, your passports, faces, finger prints, and special dispensations.”  
“W-What?” Chambers paused.  
“Special dispensations.”  
“Listen, we are good guys. Just go for a trip.”  
“Sorry sir, travellers also need special dispensations to get permission.”  
“Wojciech, map.”  
“All destinations need that.”  
“Holy crap!”  
“You should let me know you are the first time to take shuttles. Don’t worry, sir, you can fill in the applications here, and wait for one week at home.”  
“Uh-oh, bad luck. Thank you ma’am, I guess we’d better do that online.” Szczesny replied before Chambers could say anything.

The woman smiled again. “My pleasure. Cheer up boys; many people are pissed off by special dispensations. You have to prepare everything early, especially long trips and academic essays, youngsters.”

Szczesny leaned on the French windows. “Chambo, if he IS the person you said, there’s no use running away! He will find us anyway.”

“I thought of making plans while flying,” said Chambers.  
“Gratitude.”  
“Alright, I just wanna live a little longer! Satisfied?”  
“Not smart,” Szczesny shrugged, took a paper cup to his lips. “Maybe you should have a drink; hot chocolate is good for you.”

The first one to taste the hot beverage was Szczesny’s sweater. He stared at Chambers’ hands seizing his collar, then at his almost empty cup.

“My chocolate! What’s wrong with you?” Szczesny was irritated.  
“What’s wrong with YOU? Archie Wilshere is here to revenge! We have no way but go if you want your worthless life.”  
“L-O-L. Very funny, Calum. When did you learn to scare?”  
“He-he is too powerful.” Chambers blushed, hang his head and put his hands down.  
“Then try our best to beat him,” said Szczesny. “That’s what your father wants. Our father.”  
“Look, Wojciech…”  
“Calum, do you remember the day I became your family? It was horrible. You know, Planet W suffer from war all the time. People busy going away, so I crawled into a crowded shuttle and hid myself in luggage. But… it crashed when landing. The flying machine to pick us exploded as well. I should’ve died in the snow storm if your father didn’t get me. How could it be true? I survived those disasters in one day.

“Then I fell in love with that laser gun. It was amazing! I’ve never seen a gun that could transform! Your father noticed my passion to that gun; he taught me how to make full use of it and promised to leave it to me. That was actually a birthday gift for YOU, but I got it instead. He even cared more about me than about you. Probably because I was a poor fish couldn’t speak a word of your language, and had no friends. But Calum, you still treated me as a real brother.  
“Since then I decided to accomplish everything he desired for. If you are not taking it, I will take it. I want to do something for him, and for you. Toy gun? No. It’s my best weapon. So I’m here, eager for a battle.”

The serious look didn’t match Szczesny’s face. Chambers giggled. “Wow. That face. You are sweet, bro.” He put his arm on Szczesny’s shoulder, on tiptoe. “WE will take it.”

“Get taller before fighting with me, Chambo.”

Archie woke up in warm sunshine. His communicator buzzed again. “I should’ve closed the curtains, duh.” He moaned and buried his face in pillows. Never mind, the view must be good anyway. He thought.

He was willing to wait two more hours in bed for his breakfast, but his teacher couldn’t wait. Angry messages rushed in questioning his laziness and lack of discipline, so he had to deal with his mission plans. He was sure Mourinho would become furious to see his traveling arrangements.

Archie recalled being told to revenge by his teacher. However, he remembered his mother’s beautiful smile when he saved a trapped cat, and her tears when hearing Mourinho’s praises on his talent to be a killer.

And an anonymous letter with “Don’t open it until emergency” on the envelope. He was supposed to submit everything he received to Mourinho, but he believed this letter is important to him. He secretly kept it, waiting for an “emergency”.

Archie wanted to figure out the truth on his own. He did many researches in his lab before the mission, without letting Mourinho know. It’s time for him to make the most important decision in his life by himself.

Szczesny almost slept over their breakfast after playing PES overnight.

“Someone said he was ready for a battle.” Chambers looked up from his food.  
“Sure I am, nobody won me in the game.”  
“Are we still talking about Archie?”  
“Not really.”  
“Is there any secret use of your gun?”  
“No way.”  
“C’mon!”  
“Don’t bother, I can make it.”  
“I supposed I said WE?”  
“Can you just leave me alone for a while?”

Szczesny eventually escaped from Chambers. He made up his mind to spend his whole afternoon on blenches in Central Park. Watching people going by makes Szczesny calm.

“Um, hi!” Someone interrupted his contemplation. Szczesny turned back, found a teenage boy waving hands towards him. He could faintly feel something strange, but not dangerous.  
“Hi, how can I help?” Szczesny stood up.  
“I got lost.”  
“You don’t have a guarding system with you?”  
“Also lost.”  
“Well, uh, where are you going?”  
“Here,” said the boy, pointing a red spot on his electric map.  
“Oh, good. I know it. By the way, how old are you?”  
“Sixteen.”  
“Anyway, want a drink?”  
“Sure, beer.” The boy nodded. “You can call me Archie.”  
Szczesny felt he was struck by a flashlight. “G-Good name, but Archie what?”  
“…Welbeck.” Archie hesitated.  
Shit, Szczesny cursed. He must not be a Welbeck.

“Beer for you, hot chocolate for me.” Szczesny came back quickly.  
“Wojciech Szczesny, right?”  
Szczesny choked. “Why you guys never let me finish a drink?”  
“I didn’t mean to-”  
“Just say.”  
“I lied. I’m actually Archie-”  
“WILSHERE.”  
“Good, I hate self-introduction.”  
“Same, bro.”  
“Look, I’m not going to fight you.”  
It’s a perfect time for Szczesny to hold his gun, but he didn’t.  
That’s definitely not assassins’ etiquette before they kill people. Szczesny thought. I WANT to trust him.  
“Delilah, my mother. She’s not an agent.”  
“…Sure?” Szczesny was confused.  
“Here’s a letter for you.”  
“Me?” Szczesny stared at the “Don’t open it until emergency” envelope.  
“I guess this is now your emegency?” Archie laughed. “You’ve met an assassin. But I’m not to kill anybody. And, now, would you please to be my guide on your Planet?”

Szczesny couldn’t speak even if he knew he did something right.

-End-


End file.
